Behind Dark Shelves
by SexiAnglo
Summary: Hermione falls asleep in the library, when the Head boy finds her, intresting situation happens.


A rather abrupt push to her shoulder woke Hermione. This was the forth time this week that she'd woken with her cheek stuck to the page of a book.

Draco who had yet again found Granger in the library, poked her hard on the shoulder.

Granger had gone and missed another prefect meeting, which the Head Girl was suppose to run. Leaving him to fudge and slur his way through.

Because of this Hermione woke to a very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Granger, welcome back to the land of people who don't forget their responsibilities." Malfoy smirked

"Shit, Fuck, Bugger." Hermione swore quite elegantly, and then proceeded to bang her head on the table.

Draco who had been expecting a rather defensive Hermione was shocked to see the Hogwarts princess reduced to smacking her head against the table.

" Hey, hey! How would the little first years react if they saw their precious Head girl swearing and partaking in self abuse." walking around the other side of the table to look at the damage done to her forehead. " That will bruise tomorrow."

" I'm really sorry Malfoy, I can't believe I fell asleep again, and missed the meeting I've been prepping for, for weeks." she said with her head in her hands.

Draco was taken back by two things: one that she had apologized to him, and two that she looked rather cute when she was frazzled and sleepy.

Draco this is the Mudblood your thinking about. She's never been cute or semi-attractive, with that hair and those teeth who could. Just because you haven't got any recently doesn't mean you can lust after the Hogwarts know-it-all.

While Draco was inwardly berating himself , a silence had fallen over the two. When this silence continued for a considerable amount of time. Hermione looked up with a confused on her face. Malfoy was not one to be quiet, especially around her. She was expecting rude comments about her heritage, about her house, or maybe one about Ron or Harry. But silence was something, something that was telling her that Draco was not in his usual mood.

Hermione tried a few times to break Draco out of his reverie, but it wasn't working.

" Draco, dickhead, man whore, I'm fucking your father !"

" What! Since when, did you curse him."

" Hey slow down it was the only thing that was going to stop you from burning hole through the floor, the way you were staring at it ." She said with a smirk and little giggle. " and why would I ever go near your father, let alone touch him?"

" Ill ignore that insult Granger, because it was weak and it's one in the morning."

He said with a frustrated sigh. " You missed your meeting, and dinner, and when you didn't show up for our nightly insult exchanged, I decided to come and find you, and what do I get for saving you from waking up with ink all over your face in the morning. Insults well thanks." spitting out the last two words, and then proceeded to storm out of the library.

He made it half way to the thirty foot tall double doors that were the doors to the library. When a cool hand came to rest on his forearm.

He spun around and found himself a lot closer to Hermione Granger, than he was comfortable with.

It was then when he noticed her attire. She stood in front of him, in her school uniform. But there was a definite difference to when she wore it around school. Her gray skirt was rolled up at the top, exposing creamy white thigh that beckoned the observer to discover where it lead. Her tie was off and her school robes were on the table at the back of the library with her books.

The thing that drew his eyes the most, was the fact that there was maybe one too many buttons undone on her shirt. Giving Draco a nice view of Hermione's cleavage, and the lacy red bra that she was currently wearing.

Hermione not noticing Draco giving her the once over in the dim light of the library, was confused about his behavior. She moved closer so she could she his face, unfortunately for Draco, this meant Hermione, being flush against him from hips to chest.

" Can I ask you a question?"

Draco nodded nervously and swallowed. She was very close and any male in the school would be stupid not to react to a pair of breast pressed against their chest. But what made it worse, and as much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was the most sort after girl at Hogwarts. Not only did she have a brain, but she had an amazing body to boot.

" Why did you come looking for me? Because the Malfoy I know would have greatly enjoyed me not being around in the common room so he could have one of his night time visitors in for some fun. The Malfoy I know doesn't care about where the know-it-all has gone. So why does is this Malfoy trying to find me?"

Draco found himself in a tricky situation, his body was saying what his head and his heart would not, and if she didn't back away soon he would have a hard time explaining this to her. And he was asking himself the same question that she just through at him.

In the past week he'd found himself, turning down offers from girls who wanted to keep his bed warm. He realized that after the first girl had offered, he wasn't interested in a one night stand anymore. The idea of having a solid relationship was becoming more appealing by the day.

He also realized in that moment that there was one girl, that could anger and insult him with no fear. Making her his equal.

While he was coming to this realization, Hermione could feel something poking her in the lower stomach. Moving a little, and then hearing Malfoy gasp, gave Hermione a clue as to what it was.

" Oh, god Draco I'm so sorry." She stepped away from him quickly, she looked genuinely upset that she put him in an uncomfortable situation.

This side of Hermione was enough to send Draco over the edge.

" I give up!"

As he said this he reached forward a pulled or her lower arm pulling her back against him.

The next thing that happened was most unexpected on both sides.

Draco moved his hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head so she was looking at him. What surprised him in this moment was that she was not resisting, she was totally compliant in his arms.

He brought his head closer to hers , watching her eyes close he laid a chaste kiss on her lips.

When she gave a slight mew, the kiss deepened and both forgot where they were. His arms holding her tightly around the waist, while her hands ran through his blonde hair.

Next thing they knew they were in the far corner of the library. Draco had Hermione backed up against the shelf, and having become more adventurous, was moving his hands up and down her sides, coming closer to her chest every time.

This went on for so long that Hermione, found his hand a placed on her chest, making her moan at the touch. This didn't help Draco either, he began to fondle her through her school shirt. But it wasn't enough.

He needed to feel skin on skin, hot and sweaty. He needed to become part of her, completely join with her. But most of all he needed her to feel the same.

He broke away from her, giving them both time to catch their breath. He looked at her eyes, showing her emotions completely. He saw lust but there was something hiding behind and before hey went any further , Draco needed to find out what it was.

" Hermione, before we go any further I want you to know that I don't want sex."

She backed away looking confused and slightly hurt.

" I don't want sex, because I want love. I want to make love to you. I want you to feel the same if not, tonight ends here." Draco said in a husky and wistful voice.

Hermione stood there completely flabbergasted. Had the Draco Malfoy proposed something other than simple sex, not that sex is ever simple, had offered her love and not a simple one night stand.

Hermione knew that no words could explain how she felt. But to find out that her enemy and her crush, wanted to be with her longer than the fifteen minutes it takes, felt like dieing and going to heaven. (AN I know it's a crap line but I had know clue how to write that)

She walked forward and kissed him, with all the built up passion and love that she'd held inside for him for the last seven years.

This was answer enough for him.

( insert sex scene here)

Harry and Ron walked through the halls the following morning, yelling Hermione's name. She had not returned to her dormitory the previous night, having checked with Lavender, who said she hadn't seen her since lunch the previous day.

The boys had also checked the infirmary. No Hermione.

The last place they looked, should have been the first.

They walked into the library and yelled Hermione's name. Causing them to get a very annoyed Madame Pince, glaring at them.

Hermione had heard her name being called, from the depths of slumber, she woke to the feel of a warm body lying beside her with an arm flung over her waist.

" Draco, wake up, we are gonna get caught!" She said in an earnest whisper.

Being shaken awake was not the most ideal way to wake up. But he was glad he was when he saw Hermione. With her hair a complete mess around her head and her satiny skin shinning in the dark corner of the library.

" My God, you're beautiful."

At this Hermione turned pink, gave him a kiss and hurriedly put her clothes on.

" Ill talk to you later, I have to go head Harry and Ron off." She said in a whisper.

" Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?" as her head appeared round the corner.

" You better not think I'm a dickhead, since I'm your boyfriend. I promise to no longer be a man whore. And if you're fucking my father, well thats just disgusting!"

She gaving a sultry smile and dissapeared.

The End


End file.
